Too Soon
by Bloodkitten123
Summary: Gruvia One-Shot Charater Death


**Too Soon**

**Gray's point of view**

_There I stood. Wondering how I managed to lose something that never left my side. How it all began… and how it all ended. _

* * *

><p>"Gray-sama!"<p>

I sat at the bar as Juvia ran to my side.

"Juvia got you a present for your Birthday! Juvia hopes you like it!" She handed me a box, wrapped neatly with a light blue bow on top.

Before I could speak, she had vanished. I placed the box onto the counter, thinking it would have been best if I waited until my birthday to open it.

_It wouldn't hurt if I waited a few days, right?_

* * *

><p><em>It was a few weeks ago, the day after my 19<em>_th__ birthday… the day that I realized have much she meant to me, how much of an idiot I was for forgetting about the gift. How much it hurt to lose her…_

* * *

><p>I walked up to Lisanna, who was chatting with her older sister.<p>

"Hey, have you seen Juvia anywhere? I haven't seen her since yesterday. Usually, she'd be here by now"

The two mages looked at each other and then back at me.

"She was a bit upset last night when she found out you didn't open the gift. She spent a lot of time on it."

_Shit! I forgot her gift!_

I ran home as quickly as I could. I ran into my bedroom and pulled the navy blue box down from the high shelf.

I sat on my bed with the present in my lap. I gently tugged the ribbon out of its bow and fully opened up the box. In it was a note.

* * *

><p>Dear Gray-sama,<p>

Though Juvia has told you many times, Juvia's love for you will never die.

Before Juvia met you, she was lonely and depressed. Everywhere Juvia went, it rained. Juvia would overhear other people commenting on the gloominess of the rain around her .I would spent hours making Teru Teru Bozu dolls in an attempt to make it stop raining, but it only served to make others tease me even more. When Juvia joined Phantom Lord, she felt accepted for the first time in forever. Juvia then was ordered to capture Lucy. Juvia then met you on the roof of that guild later that day. You were ready to fight but at I Juvia refused to fight, because I suddenly felt attracted. That day Juvia was defeated by you, making the rain finally stop pouring, and for the first time in her life, Juvia was able to see the clear, blue sky.

I love you because you're always there to save me. You're the reason Juvia joined Fairy Tail.

Thank you.

Love, Juvia

P.S Happy Birthday Gray-sama

* * *

><p>With the note was a sliver locket. Inside was a picture of my and Juvia. I put it in my pocket and ran back to the guild to see if anyone else knew where she was.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I placed a bouquet of blue roses onto the ground in front of the block of stone. I traced her name which was carved into the stone as it began to rain. A tear rolled down my cheek is I thought about her more and more.<em>

* * *

><p>I threw open the guild doors to find Gramps on stage with a note in his hand. Everyone had gathered around the stage. Everyone looked back at me, upset more or less.<p>

"Gray… could you _sniff_ come here for a minute please…" Gramps hopped off stage and lead me to the 2nd floor and sat at the small table. I sat in the chair across from him.

"What's wrong Gramps?"

He handed me the note.

"It's for you… from Juvia…" he sniffled again

It was another letter

* * *

><p>Dear Gray<p>

By the time you get this, it will be too late to save me. Juvia has told you many times the way she feels but you always push Juvia away. Juvia spent most of her time and money trying to find the perfect birthday present, but you never opened it. I've waited so long for you to notice how much I love you, but now I know that you didn't care for Juvia at all. This is my good-bye. I'm leaving Fairy Tail… and this horrible life I've lived.

Juvia

P.S Don't bother looking for Juvia…

She's dead by now

* * *

><p>I stared at the paper as tears rolled down my face.<p>

_Juvia was dead, and I was to blame._

_I stood there in the rain, watching her grave._

_Juvia was dead, and I was to blame…_

_I pulled the pistol from my pocket and pointed to my head._

_"__Gray-sama?"_

_I dropped the gun as I turned to the direction of the voice._

_There was no one there._

_"__Gray my love. Don't take your life for Juvia" The voice softly begged, making me search for whose voice it was._

_"__Gray-sama. I'm sorry I left. I thought you didn't care about me. Just don't kill yourself. Juvia can wait."_

_I turned to the grave with a teary smile as I pick up the gun and raised it to my head once more._

_"__I love you too much to wait that long." And with that I pulled the trigger._

**_BANG!_**

_Juvia's ghost became visible. She was sitting on top of her tomb stone._

_"__Gray-sama, why did you-"_

_"__Sorry Juvia, I guess I'm not as patient as you are"_


End file.
